


Guilty

by Sweetnesse



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Actors, F/M, Falling In Love, Fame, Feelings, Filming, Flirting, Gucci Guilty Campaign, Hair, Hollywood, Hot, Jared Leto - Freeform, Kissing, Lingerie, Los Angeles, Love, Lust, Makeup, Making Out, Music, Perfume, Reader-Insert, Rock Stars, Romance, Sexy, Sexy Times, Teasing, Touching, gucci, singers - Freeform, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnesse/pseuds/Sweetnesse
Summary: You're Jared Leto's latest collaborator in a new campaign for the eau de parfum Gucci Guilty. It's all fun and games until you have to film the final scene.





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> After being gifted Gucci Guilty by my love, I was entirely inspired by its beautifully sweet scent. So, please enjoy being Jared’s latest collaborator for a new campaign in this fic (that started as an imagine) that no one asked for but I, your friendly neighborhood writer, suddenly wanted.

“Are you ready for hair and makeup?” A sweet face asked you, gesturing toward a chair in front of a large vanity lined with shining white bulbs in a room of a home in the Hollywood Hills- the newest set for the latest Gucci Guilty campaign.

The girl couldn’t have been older than twenty-two, with her rosy cheeks and bottle blonde hair tied up in a bun, indicating she’d been at work long before you arrived. She dug through a large case full of makeup supplies, picking what she needed for the look they assigned for you.

From what you’d been briefed on, the look for this campaign had a beautiful vintage fashion with a modern twist. Always on two ends of the spectrum, Gucci played every angle just right. Your makeup was going to consist of an old pin-up classic, dark red lips and thick winged liner. Your hair was already teased just right, and there was a real flower just above your ear. You had already spritzed skin with the perfume, there was no helping it.

“I think so!” You chirped, hurrying to sit in the chair with an excitement you weren’t sure how to conceal.

“You’re so lucky,” the friendly girl began, pulling brushes and palettes from a case that sat atop the vanity. “He’s a real looker isn’t he? I don’t think I’d be able to keep from screaming if I got the chance to do what you’re doing. I have to do his makeup when he arrives. How do I keep from crying?” She giggled, shaking her head as she carefully pinned some already made up hair away from your face. “Sorry. I’m Haley. It’s nice to meet you, {Y/N}. I’m a big fan, and I will- in case you haven’t notice-  be doing your makeup for the shoot today.”

Her grin was warm and refreshing to see. You returned her giggle quietly, waving a hand to assure her it was okay.

“Trust me, you’re good. If I’m honest, I really have no idea how I’m even going to handle this. We haven’t met yet!” You revealed.

She gasped, and you nodded with doe-eyes.

“So your first time meeting will be just an hour before you have to work together? And I thought I had it bad. At least all I have to do is a little touch up makeup! I don’t even have to look him in the eye, really.”

You laughed, while she put you at ease, the all too real notion of a first meeting happening soon with a man you’d always admired seemed to be front and center all of the sudden. She was talkative, something you enjoyed to pass the time, keeping you giggling and distracted from any nerves you might’ve felt beforehand. You even exchanged phone numbers, and she promised if you needed her skills for any event, she’d make the time. You were glowing with delight in mid conversation when the entire room around you fell silent. Not noticing, you carried on, a sweet grin on your now burgundy lips.

“I just still can’t wrap my head around acting opposite Jared. It’s like a dream.”

Haley turned around from the vanity to face you, a tight-lipped smile on her lips as she drew into herself, saying nothing more, but pointing a dainty finger in the direction behind you. Your brow furrowed at her sudden clam-up, and you suddenly wondered if you said something wrong. When your line of sight landed on her finger, you felt your heart drop into your stomach. You let your eyes travel around the room slowly as you turned around in your chair even slower, noticing everyone in the room staring in the same direction she was pointing.

“Shit,” was all you could manage once you made eye contact with your new co-star, Jared Leto.

His stance commanded respect, though you doubted he meant for everyone to drop what they were doing when he entered. He wore dark sunglasses and a flannel shirt, his pants fitting just right. His hair fell just perfectly as it always looked to, and there was a cocky grin on his lips, showing he was clearly amused at your comment.

And then there you were, sitting in the makeup chair, your hair pinned back with clips, wearing leggings and an oversized hoodie paired with the Ugg boots you kicked off while you waited for Haley to finish up.

“You can quit dreaming, sweetheart. Here I am,” he said, mocking a sexy, masculine tone as he removed his shades. The entire room relaxed with laughter. You felt your cheeks grow hot with embarrassment as you turned back to Haley, cringing at your own expense, one eye closed shut and the other on the ceiling as your gritted your teeth for just a second.

“Oh, God…” you damned yourself.

“Don’t worry,” Haley whispered. “I hear he’s just as sweet as he is handsome.”

You nodded solemnly, forcing a grin as she gingerly unpinned your hair and added a few final touches. You discreetly glanced in the mirror, watching as he made his rounds with each and every person in the room. He greeted them all with a kind charm you hadn’t expected.

“Close your eyes!” Haley requested, and you did as she told you to.

She swept a brush over your eyelids a few extra times, then spritzed your face with what you assumed to be a setting spray.

“Is it my turn yet?” You heard Jared say just beside you, feeling his hand come in contact with your shoulder via a gentle squeeze.

Your eyes popped open, and Haley made a fist as she hoped you didn’t wreck your eye makeup with the sudden movement.

“If she keeps it up your turn will be tomorrow!” Haley scolded playfully, examining your makeup one last time before clearing you to leave.

When you stood, you felt dizzy at the curt movement, catching yourself on the vanity with a soft “whoah.”

You were met with his arms wrapping carefully around your waist, holding you upright again.

“You okay?” He asked. “I know it’s common for everyone to fall for me…”

He chuckled then, and it was beautiful. You lifted your brows, nodding with a wide grin.

“Guilty,” you joked in return, and he caught your pun with a nod of his head and a heart stopping grin.

When he let go of your frame, he looked down at you, taking in the job she’d done on your face.

“You look like a million bucks,” he stated, seeming almost in awe as his blue eyes bore into yours. “The look suits you, very well.”

Despite your hopes that the makeup was heavy enough to hide your blush, you were wrong.

“Thank you, Mr. Leto,” you said softly.

He winked at you before setting his sunglasses down on the vanity and taking a seat in the chair, rubbing his hands together.

“You better do my face as well as you did Miss {Y/N}’s over there. I want the whole nine, nothing less,” he pretend to demand, eliciting a giggle from both Haley and I.

“You got it, honey!” She exclaimed, though you both knew he didn’t need anything at all.

You stepped away from the scene as she chatted him up, happy for her that she was able to set aside her nerves and get to work.

As you approached the set, which was just down the stairs, you noticed the hustle and bustle of what seemed like a real dream. Extras were being told their positions, the creative director was focused on the task at hand and the wardrobe girl was frantic, handing everyone what they needed and helping everyone into their ensembles.

“{Y/N}!” She called out. “There you are! Here’s your first outfit! The other is laying up in the main master bedroom. I can’t risk them getting wrinkled down here should someone mess with it.”

She handed you your outfit, a beautiful Gucci look that was modeled after a 1950’s swing dress with matching pumps, gloves, and jewelry. The excitement settled in nicely.

You made your way back up the stairs quickly, disappearing into the master bedroom she’d pointed out to you and slid out of your clothes. You pulled the dress on, not bothering to check out the second outfit. It fit like a dream, tight around the top and torso, and flared at the bottom. After sliding into your shoes and accessories, you slipped out of the room, peeking around the door before making your way down the hall to the staircase again. As you were walking, you noticed a full length mirror. There was no harm in stopping to admire what Gucci had created for you.

You couldn’t help the grin that crossed your lips as your own eyes raked over your new look, your hands holding the bottom of your dress as you spun in a delicate circle,

“Beautiful. Magnificent,” Jared said from behind you, leaning in the doorway of the room used for makeup.

Your eyes caught his in the mirror, and you were taken aback by his own style.

“Wow, you.. You look amazing!” You assured, turning to face him in all his glory.

He was out of the time period you’d been modeled after, clad in a suit that could send anyone into an envious rage. His hair seemed to fall over his shoulders even better than it had earlier, and you weren’t sure how the stars seemed to align for you so wonderfully. All you could do was gawk in silence as you lifted your gloved hands to gesture in his direction.

“You’ve stolen the show,” he assured, holding his arm out for to you to take.

You gingerly moved some hair behind your shoulder and wrapped your hand around his toned arm, gripping gently as you made your way down the stairs.

“My God. It’s the prom king and queen,” the director said, looking up at you both as you descended to the first floor.

You jokingly gave your best pageant wave, and he held up a peace sign. Everyone looked as though they wanted to cry at the sight of you and him, and you deemed that a success.

“Doesn’t she fit the look perfectly? I think this is going to turn out great,” Jared said, lifting your hand and spinning you in a circle.

You bashfully came back to his side, squeezing his arm in a small show of thanks with a light giggle.

“This silver tongued devil over here. I’m not sure he’s looked in a mirror yet!” You conplimented in return.

He was sweet, and you could already feel yourself falling for his ways in such a short amount of time. You figured it must’ve been easy for anyone to do so.

Once everyone took their places and the lighting changed, it was like your nerves suddenly turned off completely. There wasn’t much of a script, but there were general guidelines. You were to have as much genuine fun as possible within those guidelines and Jared made it painfully easy to forget there were cameras and a crew there at all. In one scene, he clasped a diamond necklace around your neck, moving your hair tenderly over your shoulder to do so as you sprayed Gucci Guilty gracefully on your neck. He took your wrist in another, spritzing the eau de parfum against it before spinning you in a circle to a retro tune -You're Gonna Miss Me, by Connie Francis- and kissing the inside of your wrist with his eyes on nothing else but your own. He ran with you hand in hand down a long corridor before carefully pinning you against the corner wall to another hallway, sensually burying his nose against your neck and hair, his lips delicately pressing against your soft flesh. All the while, you were either all smiles and laughter, or biting your lip at the sudden rush of sensuality. A true match made in heaven to anyone who could see you together.

It wasn’t until the final scene to film that you couldn’t push away the nerves he made melt away any longer. You hadn’t realized that final outfit change was going to be a doozy.

With an inhale, you stepped out of the master bedroom again, this time in a black silk robe, with nothing but a set of black lacy lingerie underneath. Instead of stopping by the makeup door’s mirror, you scurried past, not wanting to see what you looked like as you almost tripped down the spiral staircase.

“Please remind me what this is for,” you whined to the director, a pout on your lips.

You knew exactly what this was for, but hoped it maybe they decided to flip the script somewnere. It wasn’t that you weren’t comfortable in your body, or that you didn’t love lingerie- you certainly did. But you were unprepared to be seen so scantily clad by Jared, especially after being caught up in the moment with him so deeply earlier.

“The boudoir scene..” the director began, as though announcing something marvelous. “Gucci is elegant, classy.. Sexy, passionate.. Who wouldn’t want to romp around with Leto, anyways, no?”

You had no response. Of course you wanted that. He was the most beautiful person you’d ever laid eyes on. But it didn’t negate the fact that you were feeling self conscious about yourself. Who knew how many women he’d seen this way. Sure, he complimented you all day, even let his touch linger a little longer than it should have when they called cut, and you only wanted more of it. But your mind loved to race on you, and you weren’t sure how to relax.

When you looked on into the bedroom, you saw him already laying on the large, plush California king sized bed. Haley was touching up his face and a man you recognized from the set earlier was touching up his hair. He was shirtless, but wore a pair of black slacks and had his dark hair tied up in a slick man bun this time. Your heart screamed with desire and anxiety all at once.

You cautiously made your way into the room, moving past the busy crew who were too caught up in making sure their preparations weren’t in vain. When Haley caught sight of you, she immediately grabbed your hand and pulled you quickly to the bed. You drew into yourself as she tugged at the sash holding your robe closed.

“You can’t wear this thing for.. this thing!” She exclaimed, opening your robe and sliding you out of it quickly, giving you no time to react before you found yourself half naked in front of Jared Leto. Forget the rest of the cast and crew, he was your main concern. You dared not turn around before you had to, trying to keep your breathing steady as you watched Haley walk further and further away with your robe as long as you could.

“Am I scary?” He asked from behind once more, the grin evident in his voice.

You took a deep breath before turning around and faking calm and confident.

“You look like that dream I mentioned earlier when I didn’t know you were there,” you said a bit too enthusiastically.

His chuckle was all you heard before they called for quiet on the set. You climbed onto the bed next to him, ready for whatever he was going to throw at you. During this shoot, you realized he was a sucker for creative freedom when it came to these kinds of projects, and he kept you on your toes the entire time. He’d already revved you up to the hilt with his sweet and sensual antics just before. This time, as the anxiety seemed to fade, and as a sort of game, you wondered if you could do the same to him.

You were tangled up in one another, his lips on your neck, his hands on your bare flesh. These actions were all part of the “script” you’d been given. While it wasn’t exactly easy to be in the mood with a million people surrounding you, he once again proved to you that he made it easy to forget. Your hands began to travel over his frame, your fingers digging into his skin as he touched you. You let yourself react to every move he made, and when it came close to wrapping the scene entirely, you did something completely off script. You let your lips meet his in the most feverish kiss you’d ever given, or received. Every sense tingled beautifully through your body as though you’d just received a sweet electric shock, and his touch became almost unbearably hot. You heard yourself sigh against his open mouth, but it sounded as though it were a thousand miles away in your ears. There was no more room in your chest for your heart as you felt his hand tangle in your hair just behind your ear, and his skin under your fingertips almost seemed to come alive with a blissful sensation that also hinted faintly between your thighs.

When the kiss was broken, your eyes remained shut, and so did his. When you opened them again, he was opening his. His stare was intense, deeply pulling every ounce of yourself into his own mind. Nothing else existed around you as you got lost in the world you’d just created between the two of you. It was clear there was an undeniable spark on both ends, and this was no longer acting.

“And, cut!” The director called. “I think we got it. I think that’s a wrap. That was truly phenomenal, guys. Wow..”

The room seemed to be just as in awe as they came back to earth themselves, starting to clear up the space as you and Jared remained in place on the bed.

You blinked a few times, trying to get your bearings on what had just happened. His eyes traveled from yours and downward as he smoothed a hand over his hair. It was almost a state of confusion you found yourself in as you sat up, swallowing hard.

“Wow,” you whispered.

He lifted a brow, sitting up and getting off of the bed.

“I think we should do that again sometime,” he mused with a smirk.

You hopped off the bed next, grabbing the robe you wore earlier from a hanger Haley had placed it on. Jared quickly moved to help you slide into it, his fingers brushing against your skin.

“I think we should, too,” you said quietly, turning around to face him.

Everyone was too busy to notice your private conversation now, and you were reminded of a quote from The Great Gatsby about large parties creating intimacy and privacy.

“You’re stunning,” he said, dragging his thumb down your lip before caressing your chin. “And you smell delicious. Is that Gucci Guilty?”

His grin was that of pure cocky sarcasm.

“And you’re a God,” you gushed. “Who also smells amazing.”

That elicited a laugh from him.

“I can show you so much more where that came from,” he urged.

“So can I… If you think you’re up to the task of taming a brat.”

“Have I met my match?” He smirked.

“Maybe,” you smirked right back, your tone breathy. “I guess we’ll find out, huh?”

“I guess so, baby girl.”


End file.
